


#89 - Bubble

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [89]
Category: Saga (Comics)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: bubble, Izabel.  No beta.





	#89 - Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: bubble, Izabel. No beta.

Hazel was having a bath. She splashed the water with both hands, soaking her mom's shirt. "Arrgh!" shouted Alana, followed a bunch of swear words. Izabel listened appreciatively.

So did Hazel. "Puck!" she crowed.

Alana groaned and pressed a soapy hand to her mouth. "Oh no!"

Izabel made a scary face at Hazel. "No, goober! No one's gonna wanna play with you if you say that!"

Hazel pouted, fake-sobbed, and blew a gross raspberry. But she didn't say it again. "Thanks," sighed Alana, soaping her daughter's hair. Bubbles floated up.

Izabel waved her hand through one. It didn't pop.

_Fuck._


End file.
